


на один шаг от невесомости

by mfoer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, POV Male Character, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: паша не знает сам, что его до сих пор держит в этом мире. пока однажды ему не начинает сниться один неизвестный с глазами цвета дымчатой осени.





	

**Author's Note:**

> modern!AU, повествование от лица Чехова  
> триггеры: депрессия, суицид,  
> но присутствует хэ.  
> написано по заявке от https://ficbook.net/requests/313799  
> и паблика пвк вконтакте.

_я стою на краю и всего один шаг отделяет меня от невесомости.  
сколько раз я прокручивал у себя в голове этот момент – не сосчитать. _

все еще заставляю себя подниматься по утрам, хотя и стараюсь не смотреть на себя в зеркало. да-да, не спрашивай, сам не знаю, как мне удается в более-менее опрятном виде появляться на работе.

мой кот, кажется, сбежал от меня окончательно. и не мудрено, ведь кто еще захочет оставаться жить с таким кретином. а в самом начале ушла нина. но эта история еще более идиотская, и я расскажу ее тебе как-нибудь в другой раз, надеюсь, ты не против.

ящик пива стоит в прихожей и его хватает на пару дней, после чего я запасаюсь еще одним, и еще, еще, и так до бесконечности. кто-то как будто записал мои дни на видео, на эти старомодные кассеты, а потом поставил на повтор. да, а учитывая то, что я стал слышать все шумы, даже малейшие, как какой-то грохот всего мира сразу в моей голове – то это вдвойне символично. на тех кассетах ведь постоянно было какое-то раздражающее потрескивание, правда?

еще я совсем перестал разговаривать с друзьями. на автоответчике – какое-то астрономическое количество сообщений. все сразу как-то переполошились, переживают за несчастного меня. но я не отвечаю, и видимо, новостей о том, что я жив, им достаточно, чтобы не названивать мне на сотовый постоянно.

по вечерам (перед алкоголем или после него) я обычно поднимаюсь на крышу. благо, доступ к ней есть у всех жильцов дома. да, и там нет никаких ограждений, представляешь? так что я просто стою на краю или сажусь на карниз, свесив ноги в эту прозрачную неизвестность. в тот момент, когда начинаешь болтать ими в разные стороны, наступает ощущение, что сейчас будто взлетишь. сам удивляюсь, почему мое мертвое тело до сих пор не нашли на тротуаре перед домом.

иногда я кричу куда-то в пустоту, просто потому что не могу не кричать. а иногда просто сижу, словно парализованный, и не могу пошевелиться. спускаюсь к себе потом только на рассвете.

а в те дни, когда небо ясное, я могу подолгу смотреть на звезды. и знаешь, это чертовски успокаивает. если откинуться на спину и лежать так какое-то время (а еще лучше постараться не дышать), то начнет казаться, что они движутся прямо у тебя над головой. я даже нашел у себя какую-то книжку, в которой рассказывается про происхождение названий созвездий, и читаю ее иногда, если не могу уснуть. 

ах, да, еще я так и не избавился от сотового. после того, как я пытался убить себя (неудачно, на счастье близким), они хотели установить на него какое-то отслеживающее устройство, чтобы знать, что со мной ничего не случится. но я каким-то образом убедил их, что повторять этот поступок не планирую, и вообще теперь начинаю новую жизнь, то есть по крайней мере стараюсь.

конечно же, это было наглое вранье. моя жизнь тогда круто изменилась не только из-за этого, а потому что мне начал сниться ты.  
в первый раз это случилось как раз в ту ночь в больнице. мне снилось, что мы сидели на берегу какой-то реки, и потягивали горячий чай из термоса. трава была еще зеленой и очень густой, что хотелось разуться и зарыться в нее босыми ногами, а вот листья уже пожелтели. и помню, мне еще казалось, что стоит непременно вплести тебе один из кленовых листьев куда-то за ухо, меж волос, которые еле уловимо пахли каким-то миндалем и кофе. (я смог уловить даже твой запах, ну не полная ли это бессмыслица?) я конечно не запомнил, о чем мы разговаривали, но чувство теплоты и какого-то заново обретенного дома не забуду уже, наверное, никогда. 

не буду врать, если скажу, что это здорово помогло мне наутро собрать более-менее связную речь, обращенную к матери и доктору. говорил бессвязно, но зато с чувством - о том, что это был неразумный поступок, что я был пьян, что осознаю, что мне нужно лечение и больше не буду от него отмахиваться и т.д. и т.п.

ну как, конечно, я пробовал не спать. потому что это было просто невозможно – каждую ночь видеть тебя, человека, которого я не знаю, не видел ни разу в жизни, но до которого во сне могу дотронуться и почувствовать покалывание и разливающееся от прикосновения по всему телу тепло, которое еще долго потом отдается в кончиках пальцев. 

так вот, я не выдержал и трех дней – кофе давно перестал действовать на меня, а больше никаких способов я придумать не смог. начальница хорошенько наорала на меня, поэтому я не стал рисковать своей работой и решил все-таки спать, пусть и только по паре часов в сутки. 

я научился жить с этими снами, в которых неизменно каждый раз виделся с тобой, как научился жить с этими серыми остановками, тротуарами и безликими прохожими. только вот меня просто не может не настораживать тот факт, что иногда я теперь просыпаюсь с идиотской улыбкой на лице, и с чувством, будто мне снова лет десять. 

твои глаза цвета дымчатой осени проникли в меня куда-то очень глубоко, и я вспоминаю этот твой заговорщический взгляд раз по сто на дню. вчера я даже поехал на другой конец города (достал свой давно запылившийся велосипед, просто потому что не мог по-другому), в один из магазинов с винтажной одеждой, чтобы купить себе такие же выцветшие ботинки, как у тебя. и знаешь, что самое смешное? практически первой мне попалась на глаза пара точно таких же коричневых, как у тебя. что? сколько они стоили? скажем так, я бы купил их, даже если бы пришлось голодать какое-то время, но не переживай, до этого все-таки не дойдет.

это очень жестоко с твоей стороны, знаешь? потому что я практически сразу вспоминаю о том, что наяву мы с тобой наверняка никогда не увидимся, и что тебя скорее всего вообще не существует, а это просто сработал какой-то рефлекс самосохранения моего организма, который отчаянно и изо всех сил цепляется за жизнь и пытается во что бы то ни стало оставить меня прозябать в этом бренном мире как можно дольше. 

но потом мне сниться, как мы опять сидим на берегу той реки, и ты шепчешь мне на ухо что-то бессвязное и до ужаса наивное, а потом целуешь в щеку, и твои губы – легкое прикосновение ветра на моей коже. я конечно же не выдерживаю, и притягиваю тебя еще ближе, чтобы поцеловать по-настоящему. и ты смеешься так, что я не могу не засмеяться в ответ. 

так вот, сначала я хотел писать тебе письма, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с внезапно настигнувшим меня врасплох и как-то совершенно не вовремя вихрем эмоций. но практически сразу бросил эту затею. теперь я просто разговариваю с тобой у себя в голове. и уже почти не задумываюсь о том, что это может считаться чем-то странным, и что, может, к списку моих диагнозов пора добавлять новую запись. (ладно-ладно, там на самом деле только один диагноз, но ты же знаешь, как я люблю драматизировать. один, но зато какой! любой вздыхающий по всему черному и читающий мрачные книги подросток позавидует, ведь "депрессия с ярко выраженными суицидальными наклонностями" звучит так романтично)

сегодня хотел опять поблагодарить тебя, потому что как ни странно, но намного реже стал думать о том, как мое тело будет обдавать ветром, если я сделаю шаг по направлению к невесомости. романтизация романтизацией, но знаешь, на самом деле чертовски надоедает, когда все твои мысли только и делают, что сводятся к этому самому моменту. наверно, все то время, что эти люди проводят за разглагольствованием на тему психических расстройств и уверяют знакомых в том, как же им плохо, можно умножить на тысячу, или даже на миллиард, и примерно тогда получишь реальное положение вещей и приблизительную цифру того, сколько времени мы в действительности проводим, пытаясь отделаться от этих мыслей. поэтому  
просто говорю тебе спасибо, мой друг. что бы я без тебя делал?

***

вот знаешь, как оно бывает. происходит что-то настолько незначительное, казалось бы, но оно заставляет тебя по-другому взглянуть на этот мир. для других это выглядело бы как простое столкновение прохожих на улице, коих каждый день происходит просто тысячи. а мне тот день перевернул всю жизнь. господи, и когда я дошел до использования таких напыщенных фраз?

я тогда начал каждый день ездить на велосипеде, от чего даже стало как-то легче дышать. никогда бы не подумал, что меня собьют, потому что всегда старался ездить по правилам, но именно это и произошло. я даже не смог разобрать, откуда выехала машина, как меня накрыло волной от удара и сбросило или с велосипеда, или вместе с ним на землю. пока я пытался прийти в себя, то увидел расплывчатый силуэт, приближавшийся ко мне. тут должно быть какое-то описание, вроде _«их взгляды встретились, и он понял, что это судьба»,_ но на самом деле первым, что я увидел, были эти твои дурацкие выцветшие ботинки. ты начал бессвязно что-то шептать в духе «я доктор-я вам помогу-господи-ну почему я такой идиот-только не двигайтесь-я сейчас-все будет в порядке-боже неужели это ты-этого просто не может быть». или ты не шептал даже, а говорил в полный голос, но до меня все равно это доносилось сквозь какую-то глухую и толстую стену. 

я и так знал, что ты отличный доктор, и то, что ты помог мне встать на ноги всего за пару недель, только подтвердило мою уверенность в этом.

и господи, зачем я все еще обращаюсь к тебе в своей голове, когда могу сказать тебе все это по-настоящему? ведь ты сегодня спросил, нельзя ли тебе переночевать у меня, потому что дома сестра затеяла этот дурацкий ремонт, который уже успел вымотать тебе все нервы. и кто я такой, чтобы тебе хоть в чем-то отказать? даже укрыл тебя своим любимым клетчатым пледом, а сам сижу рядом и никак не могу уснуть, потому что не могу поверить, что это все действительно происходит.

но тем не менее, все именно так.

а завтра утром мы поедем к той самой реке, на берегу которой постоянно сидели во снах, потому что ты сказал, что знаешь, где находится это место. 

теперь у меня есть ты, и я почему-то твердо уверен в том, что невесомость больше не будет звать меня к себе.


End file.
